Yuuki
"Oi, oi, oi!" Yuuki is a very tomboyish girl who works as a bounty hunter. She's been working as a bounty hunter for three years while exploring the world. Appearance Yuuki is a thin girl of relatively average height. She was born with dark purple hair along with bright, red eyes that have been observed as burning alongside her personality. Her hair's sides go to just below the shoulders while the back is kept shorter. Her bangs are layered. She has two major scars from her younger days, one on her right arm and one on her back. The rest of her body shows her combat experience from all the fights she's ever been, including smaller, minor scars. The last things to describe her body would be frail and soft, despite being fairly thin. Yuuki almost always wears male clothing and male versions of clothing. Granted, she still makes sure to get it tailored so it could at least match her size but she keeps it's shape. Her current standard attire is a long-sleeved, white polo that she keeps the sleeves of rolled up to her elbows, a black waistcoat, dark fingerless gloves, dark blue, denim trouser shorts that go to just below her knees, and a pair of black loafers. Personality Yuuki is a very loud, energetic, optimistic and fiery girl. She does everything she does at a hundred and ten percent and never falters unless what she is being told or forced to do starts to clash with her beliefs. She is easily excited and amused although she is not easily distracted. Despite moving about with so much energy, she is still very observant and almost never misses details. One key thing about her is that she is very tomboyish. While she does not mind feminine things and doing what is considered feminine actions from time to time, she prefers to speak, act, and behave like a male. She does have a soft spot for cute animals, however. Her peers who grew up with her didn't mind too much, partially cause she was abnormally stronger than most of them. However, when many asked if she would have preferred to be a man, she said no and that she's glad she was born the way she was. Yuuki is fairly outgoing and naturally friendly. She can get along with the rowdiest bunch to even those who prefer to be alone and isolated in the quiet with her amusing stories. This is barring the general stereotype of high class society. She does not get along with those who act like a certain stereotype of high class society. This includes, but not limited to, those who are snobby, greedy, uncaring of those around them, etc. She is not so quick to judge even those who are supposedly of high class society. It is when a person reveals themself to be of the stereotype she hates so much that she becomes rather bitter against. Now, one thing that those who know of Yuuki is that she has a sense of justice, more or less. This sense of justice is her own and she refuses to break it, to the point where it interferes with work. Her sense of justice is, more or less, comprised of helping those who are helpless even if they are a foe, never abandoning anyone in combat, never acting out in revenge, and that those who she is hunting deserve to be hunted according to her sense of right and wrong. She tries her best to uphold this and to make sure she doesn't become a hypocrite when she deals with those she dislikes or even hates. Having grown up fighting, Yuuki has actually ended up enjoying getting into fights with those who are strong. As such, she has learned to remain calm and collected, even when fighting against stronger opponents. Her horizons expanded when she began using her flintlocks and went even further when she awakened Haki. Currently, she targets the very strongest, such as the Yonkou. However, she also has her eyes set for the "Sharp Shooter of Dreams," Cross Donovan as she hopes to be able to match and surpass his combat ability and his gun skill one day. Yuuki is, in secret, obsessed with guns. While many do know that she's a marksman who uses flintlocks, most don't know that she is very obsessed with guns. This is to the point where, when she's alone, she starts talking to her guns while maintaining them. Yuuki practically treats them like they are her kids. She gets real flustered as soon as she's found doing this and denies everything. When Yuuki gets drunk, she clams up and becomes very silent and appears emotionless. However, she is also more aggressive, sometimes where she would shut someone up by knocking them out while having a blank stare. She is especially more violent against those who then try and touch her flintlocks. History Yuuki was born in a town off the coast of an island in the East Blue. Her parents were very open minded on how to raise her and decided to just let things take their course. The result was a very tomboyish daughter. Even at the age of four, she was wearing shorts and shirts that boys would wear and she got into physical fights with the boys of her age often. This was usually for fun, the short tempor that many of the boys had, or the pride that many boys had for losing to a girl. She had abnormal strength despite being a girl and being one of the smaller ones in the town. However, she also became fairly good friends with those she fought with alongside many others around her age. Growing up, her tomboyish habits as well as habits of getting into a fight didn't go away. Rather, they continued to grow. While her parents weren't particularly against the tomboyish part, they did always try and and keep their daughter from getting into fights for her safety. This didn't stop her. Instead, she got into even more dangerous fights as she continued to fight bare-handed while some of the boys started practicing with wooden daggers and swords. While getting many injuries, she only ended up stronger in the end. At the end of the day, however, she always started out at the sea, promising herself that she would cross the ocean someday. At the age of ten, Yuuki got her hands on a neighbor's pistol after had misplaced it and left it out on the porch. With it, she dashed out the town to try it out. She knew her parents would never let this go but she was always fascinated by guns. When she got out of the town and into the forest, she started to set up targets for herself. She then studied the pistol extensively, seeing the mechanics behind it before taking a shot. After shooting down one target with high accuracy, she then went back to studying the pistol. The sound of the shot, however, attracted a wild, canine-type animal. Leaping out of nowhere, the animal managed to claw Yuuki's right arm, leaving a large wound. Rather than panicking, however, she remained calm and stared down the animal. It was now a fair distance from her while she just stared, the pistol in her left hand. She knew she had one shot cause she only reloaded on bullet in it. This was her first, truly life or death experience. The animal was cautious. It seemed as though it was weary of the pistol so it must have been decently intelligent. It made no sudden movements as it began to circle Yuuki. She, on the other hand, made sure to keep an eye on the animal at all times. When she faultered and nearly stumbled over due to loss of blood, the animal quickly charged at her. However, as though she were in a quick draw, she took a shot at the animal and got it straight in the head. Shortly after, she finally fainted from the bloodloss. Yuuki woke up, back in her room. Apparently, the shot she took also attracted another townsman who was out in the forest searching for some herbs. Her parents broke down in tears once they saw her awake. A few minutes later, the sense of relief became the sense of disappointment and they began scolding her. They went on and on about how the one of the few things they wanted from her was to be safe and such. She did not respond and just sat on the bed as she was constantly being scolded. Night eventually came and she finally got a rest. Over the next few weeks, she remained in bed as the heavy wound recovered. Her parents knew as well as she that she would be left with a big scar on it but Yuuki didn't mind much. Once she was well enough to go outside, she ended up getting into fights again. Her parents thought she learned nothing from the forest incident but she did. She knew the difference between the usual fights she got into and a real life and death situation. That made her all the better fighter, for better or for worse. At the age of 13, Yuuki's father died due to heart problems. However, the problems didn't stop there for Yuuki and her mother. Two years later, while both Yuuki and her mother were struggling, a group of high class society members came into their town. Had Yuuki's mother remained at home, then the nobles would never have seen her and would have never seen the slave mark embedded on her neck. The group, surrounded by body guards, went up to her and one of them held her by her hair to take a look at her. The one holding her then deemed that she is a slave that escaped captivity. This caused a lot of commotion and the news quickly spread to Yuuki's ears, who was back at home waiting for her mother. She ran out to see her and as she came up to the group and saw her mother being abused, she went at the group to try and save her but she was cut from behind by a bodyguard. She was severely wounded as she fell to the ground. Yuuki's mother cried out to the group, telling them to leave the girl alone in exchange for her leaving with them with no resistance. The group, who didn't want any hassle, decided to take the offer though they ordered the bodyguard to just leave the girl lying on the floor. Yuuki, unable to say anything, was left to see her mother taken away. Once the group was gone, that's when the people who witnessed the whole thing scrambled to save Yuuki, trying to get her help as quick as possible. Time passed and Yuuki eventually became 18. During this time, she never forgot what had happened to her mother. She continuously strived to become stronger and had also began practicing marksmanship, more specifically with a pair of Flintlocks that she bought just a few months after the incident. However, she soon came to the realization of what she would do with her honed skills as she figured she wouldn't be able to find her mother so quickly. And she didn't cross out the possibility that she died. It was, in the end, that she decided to take the job of a bounty hunter. Yuuki remembered when she was young, she would always stare out at the sea, wanting to explore the world. She was also confident in her fighting capabilities and she figured this would be a decent way of fighting stronger opponents to become even stronger while making some money on the side. However, she didn't want to get on the bad side of the government and get hunted so she immediately crossed out becoming a pirate. However, she didn't particularly want to be a marine either as she still wanted her freedom. So at the end of the day, Yuuki figured being a bounty hunter would suit her best. A few years passed since she became a bounty hunter. Over that time, she had awakened her Haki and she had been extensively practicing it to stand on even ground with the devil fruit users whom she had to hunt down. It was also during that time that she had heard rumors of the shards. While she didn't particularly pay any interest, she also didn't mind trying to look for them from time to time. Not to mention that she didn't have much to explore since she remained mainly in the East Blue. Now 21, Yuuki is going to visit her hometown one last time before leaving to explore the rest of the world... Powers and Abilities 'Marksman - '''Yuuki is a marksman of decent skill. While she tends to use her flintlocks which results in more mastery over handguns, she has skill with guns such as rifles or even other ranged weapons, such as the bow and arrow and cannons. '''Hand-to-Hand Fighter -' Yuuki grew up getting into fist fights. With that as her basis, she continued to train her physical prowess even after she began using guns. She prefers to be able to fight at all distances, from short to long. She also prefers not to be left helpless when she does not have access to her flintlocks for whatever reason. Weapon '''Twin Flintlocks - '''Yuuki's standard weapons. They are just plain, standard flintlocks that are mass-produced and can be bought in many stores. Yuuki has not done any customization on them whatsoever though she plans on incorporating seastone in them eventually. However, she keeps them well maintained to the point where they are still efficient as though they were new. Haki Yuuki uses two of the three types of haki: Kenbunshoku Haki and Busōshoku Haki. *Kenbunshoku Haki - She is relatively average with this type. It is still fallible and therefore she does not rely on this but rather just uses this type of Haki to slowly gain advantages over her opponent when it does work. *Busōshoku Haki - The type of haki that she uses almost every battle. She trains this type often due to the fact that she goes up against opponents with Devil Fruit powers while she herself does not have a Devil Fruit. She tends to add this to her bullets, which allows her bullets to shatter some rocks, or with her fists when she is forced to resort to hand-to-hand combat. Relationships None currently. Trivia *Back in her hometown, she was very popular with the girls due to her appearance, personality, and voice. *She loves to play the Piano, the Flute, the Viola, and the guitar. **Many of her friends told her that she was good enough to travel around the world and play as a professional performer. She responded with the opinion that she wouldn't want a life like that. *Yuuki is left-handed. *Despite eating so much, her extremely fast metabolism keeps her very thin. *She tends to say "oi" very often. **Usually to catch someone's attention, express disapproval, or just for fun. Category:Female Category:PC Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Independent Category:Character